What happens next?
by Soulsoccergirl
Summary: This what I think should happen after the season 4 finally ends. It kinda contains spoilers from the finally. This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all so this is my first fic unless you count the one I wrote on my instagram. I hope you enjoy. See you below!**  
Andy just stood there helpless not knowing what to do. Something was going wrong with Sam and no one would tell et anything. A nurse finally kicked her out saying they would update her later but that right now she couldn't be in there with him. So there she sat five hours later sitting next to Traci with tears in her face. The doctor finally came out "Since I know all of the ones in blue are Detective Swareks family I will just give you all an update. Det. Swarek suffered major blood loss and for a minute we lost him but we were able to revive him and he is okay now and he is awake. He keeps asking for 'his McNally' so umm would McNally happen to be here?" At that Andy stood up and followed the doctor to Sam's room. When they were standing just outside Sam's door the doctor said "He is better than he looks he will be okay!" She nodded and open Sam's door and walked in. His eyes that were closed automatically opened and a slight smile appeared on his face. "Sam! You scared the hell out of me if you ever do that again... actually just don't do it again!" "Andy I know I have said this before, but this time it's for real not that it wasn't before. Andy you won't get rid of me without a fight. I really mean it this time. I love you too Andy. I do and I just can't imagine my life without you in it." With tears in her eyes she said "Sam, no more talking we will talk about this later, but jut know I'm not going anywhere either." With that she leaned down and kissed him...

**Please leave a comment telling me what you think! I will be updating soon! **

**Thanks **


	2. The hospital

**Hey guys here is the next part to my fan fiction. Enjoy! **

They sat there alone for a few hours. Sam had fallen asleep and Andy sat there watching him. She knew she should go tell the others he was okay, but she was still afraid she might lose him so she couldn't bring herself to get up. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Andy hasn't slept all night she was too afraid that is she did then something might go wrong or Sam would wake up.

After about 4 hours of being in the room with Sam, Andy went out to see the others. As she walked into the waiting room she saw Chris and Nick sitting in a corner. Then she looked over and saw Traci, Steve, Gail, and Holly. In the last section of seats she saw Frank, Noelle, and Luke. All of them asleep. She knew Oliver was upstairs in his room and that Dov was also upstairs with Chloe.

As she approached Frank and Noelle they opened their eyes. Frank stood up and in a whisper asked how Sam was doing. "He has been asleep for the last 3 hours which is good because that means he is healing." Came Andy's reply. "How are you holding up Andy?" Asked Traci. "As long as he is okay then I guess I will be too." "Alright but we are here if you need us." "Thanks Traci! Umm does anyone want to go see him? I know I have been back there all night and I am sure someone wants to go talk to him." That's when Frank spoke up. "McNally, if you say he is okay then we can jut wait. I'm sure we will all be coming around again be fire he gets released anyways. We are gonna go ahead and head home now. Andy call us if you need anything." "Yes sir!" At that she headed back into Sam's room.

When she walked in his eyes immediately opened. It was like he knew when she walked into a room. "Hey Sam! How are you feeling?" "Better now. It still hurts but that's normal. Where did you go?" He looked almost hurt that she had left him while he was sleeping. "I went to go tell everyone how you were doing and to tell them that they could come see you if they wanted." "Oh okay. Well I am glad you are back I was pretty bored while you were gone." He joked "Sam! You were asleep when I left. I'm sorry I didn't tell a nurse to come in here so you could pester her. Can you ever forgive me?" She says while laughing. "I think I can, but you have to do something for me first. I need you to come lay down next to me! I'm so lonely in this bed. It would make me so happy if you would just come and take a nap with me on here." He said while patting the space beside him " I don't want to hurt you though." "McNally, you won't hurt me just as long as there is no funny business going on!" He said jokingly. She finally agrees and goes and lays down next to him. It didn't take too long and both of them were asleep.

Sam woke up a few hours later to find Andy still asleep with a very satisfied look on we face. He felt like he was officially where he wanted to be. He had his McNally in his arms and that's all he need right now. After he got out of the hospital he wasn't sure what would happen between them. He hoped that maybe they could talk things over and get back together and he was willing to do that's just as long as he got his McNally officially back.

Andy finally woke up a few hours later to find Sam watching her and smiling. "Did you have a nice nap McNally? Pretty sure you woke me up with your snoring. And then there is the endless drooling!" Sam said as Andy's face turned bright red. "Real funny Swarek! But we all know you are the one that snores!" They both started laughing at that.

They both just sat there in silence for a while just enjoying each others presence. They were both comfortable with it too. Not too long later the doctor came in and Andy stood up to let him check Sam over. "Would you like me to wait outside the room Sam?" "Of course not Andy! I want you to know what is going on!" "Okay." She says with a smile knowing the double meaning in his message.

**So please tell me what you think by leaving a review! **


End file.
